


Always (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [6]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzineOther Times and Places 2(1991), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 3





	Always (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzine _Other Times and Places 2_ (1991), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Other_Times_and_Places#Issue_1).

We were not always warriors, you and I.  
In gentler times we were gentler, too,  
loving under starry skies  
reflected in each other's eyes.

Sometimes we worked the earth,  
toiling in fields from dawn to dusk,  
sleeping in each other's arms,  
breathing in each other's musk.

Other times we sailed the main,  
wild and rash and free.  
Even then our love endured,  
endless as the sea.  


No matter where, no matter when,  
always we've been bound  
soul to soul and heart to heart  
by bonds that even death itself  
could never hope to part.


End file.
